Retrouvailles
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Et si Jefferson avait aidé Belle à s'échapper plus tôt dans la saison 1, que se serait-il passé ?


Mon premier one-shot sur la série _Once Upon a Time_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** _Once Upon a Time_ est une série de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz et ABC.

_**Retrouvailles**_

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle venait de passer une nuit agitée, des rêves étranges étaient encore venus perturber son sommeil. C'était toujours le même rêve avec cette personne. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais elle était sûre que c'était un homme. Elle n'arrivait jamais à voir son visage. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si cet homme était réel, si elle l'avait déjà rencontré, ou si elle l'avait inventé.

À vrai dire, elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer le vrai du faux. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était son prénom, Lacey, et qu'elle était enfermée dans cette pièce minuscule depuis des années avec pour seule visite celle des infirmières qui lui faisaient prendre différentes sortes de cachets. Et il y avait aussi cette femme qui était venue la voir quelques rares fois. Lacey ne savait pas qui elle était, mais ses visites l'effrayaient, c'était comme si cette femme lui voulait du mal. Mais à ces moments là, elle repensait à cet homme et ça la rassurait. Elle arrivait à espérer que quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part et qu'il viendrait la chercher. Malgré les jours qui passaient dans cet endroit abominable, elle voulait garder espoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et replia ses genoux vers sa poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra, tenant un plateau repas. Elle imagina qu'il devait être le matin, elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Elle regarda l'infirmier qui posa le plateau devant elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant, osa-t-elle dire.

-C'est ma première journée, répondit-il simplement. »

Il allait sortir quand Lacey l'interpela une nouvelle fois.

« Attendez ! Quel est votre nom ?

-Jefferson. »

Jefferson la regarda une dernière fois avant d'ajouter :

« C'est une belle journée pour sortir. »

Lacey ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle était enfermée. Elle regarda vers son plateau et fut surprise de constater que ses cachets n'y étaient pas. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un les oubliaient. Elle leva les yeux où se tenait Jefferson, mais celui-ci était parti en laissant la porte entrouverte. Lacey fixa la porte quelques secondes, s'attendant à ce que l'infirmier revienne. Elle se leva et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle avança, poussa la porte et sortit dans le couloir. C'était sa chance de s'échapper de cette prison.

Elle marcha le long du couloir et arriva devant le bureau de l'infirmière qui semblait profondément endormie, une tasse de thé encore chaude était posée sur son bureau. Elle regarda vers la porte et vit un homme disparaître, elle reconnu l'infirmier et le suivit. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui montrait le chemin. Elle arriva dans le grand hall de l'hôpital. La première chose qui la choqua fut toutes ces personnes présentes. Infirmières, médecins, patients. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir autant de monde. Mais malgré tout ce monde, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Ils devaient certainement penser qu'elle n'était qu'une patiente comme les autres. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, essayant de passer inaperçu. Elle était si près du but, elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et retourner dans cet enfer. Elle sortit enfin de l'hôpital et respira profondément. Cela faisait-il combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas senti les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, le vent dans ses cheveux ? Elle avait cessé de compter après plusieurs mois. Sa tête lui tournait, mais elle refusait de s'arrêter. Elle continua son chemin tout droit, se dirigeant vers la ville.

**~00~**

Emma se trouvait dans le café de Granny en compagnie de Mary Margaret. C'était une routine qu'elles avaient toutes les deux installé depuis l'emménagement d'Emma. Et cette dernière ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aimait le fait d'avoir trouvé une véritable amie en la personne de Mary Margaret. Par moment, elle lui arrivait même de la considérer comme sa famille.

La porte du café s'ouvrit et monsieur Gold entra. Le silence s'installa tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir au comptoir. Granny sortit des cuisines et alla à sa rencontre, une enveloppe à la main. Probablement le loyer qu'il venait chercher. Au bout de quelques secondes, il mit l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit. Il passa à côté de la table d'Emma et de Mary Margaret et leur lança un sourire en coin.

« Mademoiselle Blanchard, Shérif Swan, les salua-t-il. »

Mary Margaret lui répondit poliment et il sortit. Emma eut l'impression d'entendre les personnes présentes dans le café reprendre leur respiration. Décidément, cet homme lui faisait horreur. La seule satisfaction qu'elle avait eu, était de l'avoir mis derrière les barreaux, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques heures. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si seulement elle pouvait recommencer. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, David entra et alla s'asseoir à une table. Emma regarda Mary Margaret qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux qu'on s'en aille, proposa Emma.

-S'il te plait. »

Depuis sa sortie de prison, Mary Margaret essayait par tous les moyens d'éviter David malgré que ce dernier faisait tout pour lui parler. Les deux femmes se levèrent et quittèrent le café. Une fois dehors, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Emma qui était garée sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Je t'emmène au travail si tu veux, proposa Emma.

-Merci, mais ça ira. Il me reste encore du temps, je vais marcher un peu. »

Emma s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme brune qui se dirigeait vers une petite ruelle. Elle semblait complètement perdue et le plus étrange fut qu'elle portait des vêtements d'hôpital.

« Emma, tu vas bien ? »

Elle se tourna vers son amie et acquiesça. Elle regarda ensuite la jeune femme qui semblait avoir disparu. Emma se dirigea vers la ruelle, suivit de près par Mary Margaret qui était inquiète de l'attitude de son amie. Arrivée à destination, Emma vit la jeune femme qui regardait partout autour d'elle. Oui, elle était vraiment perdue.

« Excusez-moi, dit Emma. »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui n'étaient pas peignés, le teint blanc et des yeux bleus. Elle était vraiment très belle et devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Emma la regarda bien, mais elle ne la reconnaissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait à Storybrooke.

« Est-ce que l'on peut vous aider ? Demanda Emma. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et semblait sur ses gardes.

« Vous êtes perdue ? Tenta de nouveau le shérif. Vous voulez que l'on vous ramène à l'hôpital ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla le yeux et se mit à trembler. Elle était de plus en plus paniquée et fit un pas en arrière.

« Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ne me ramenez pas là-bas, je vous en pris. Ne me ramenez pas !

-D'accord, vous n'irez pas à l'hôpital, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais dîtes-moi au moins votre nom ?

-La... Lacey. »

Emma acquiesça. Lacey se calmait peu à peu, sachant qu'elle ne retournerait pas à l'hôpital.

« Et votre nom de famille ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. »

Emma et Mary Margaret se lancèrent un regard. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer son nom de famille ?

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Emma. Venez avec moi, on va tenter de savoir qui vous êtes. »

Mais Lacey ne bougea pas.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets qu'on n'ira pas à l'hôpital. Je veux simplement vous aider. »

Lacey la regarda quelques secondes, se demandant si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle se trouvait dans une ville inconnue, ne sachant même pas son propre nom de famille. Elle finit par acquiescer et suivit Emma qui l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du shérif.

**~00~**

Le lendemain matin, Emma arriva à son travail, s'assit derrière son bureau et poussa un soupire. Le mystère Lacey restait entier. Excepté son nom, la jeune femme ne se souvenait de rien. À part avoir était enfermée dans une chambre d'hôpital. En attendant d'en savoir plus, elle vivait avec Emma et Mary Margaret. Cette dernière avait insisté pour qu'elle reste avec elles, le temps qu'elles en sachent plus. « Elle n'a nul part où aller », lui avait dit Mary Margaret, « On ne peut pas la laisser seule ». Et Emma avait fini par accepter.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Regina entra. Emma soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore lui vouloir ? La maire s'arrêta devant de son bureau et s'en plus attendre entra dans la vif du sujet.

« Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai besoin de vous de toute urgence sur une affaire de disparition.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Regina. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Évitez les plaisanteries, cette affaire est très sérieuse. »

Emma se redressa sur sa chaise. Après tout, elle était le shérif de la ville et retrouver les personnes disparus était sa spécialité.

« Qui dois-je retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une patiente du service psychiatrique a disparu hier. »

Le visage de Lacey apparut dans l'esprit d'Emma. Serait-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'elle ?

« Pouvez-vous me donner son nom, où une quelconque information qui pourrait m'aider ? Demanda Emma.

-Malheureusement, personne ne connait son nom. »

Emma leva les sourcils. Comment le personnel de l'hôpital pouvait ignorer le nom d'un de leur patient.

« Comment ça, vous ne connaissez pas son nom.

-Cette jeune femme a été retrouvée dans la forêt il y a trois ans. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien et divaguait. Les médecins ont jugé préférable de la garder dans le service psychiatrique, afin qu'elle ne constitue aucun danger pour elle-même ou autrui.

-Et personne n'a cherché à savoir qui elle était.

-Bien sûr que si, mais les recherches n'ont malheureusement pas été concluantes. »

Regina lui donna une description physique de la patiente et Emma était maintenant persuadée qu'il s'agissait bien de Lacey.

« Je compte sur vous pour la retrouver au plus vite, dit Regina. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Emma acquiesça, lui disant qu'elle allait commencer les recherches. Regina quitta alors le bureau du shérif, satisfaite par cette réponse.

Une chose était sûre, la visite de Regina avait motivé Emma pour découvrir qui était Lacey. Elle savait que la maire lui avait parlé de la jeune femme et une chose était sûre, si Regina avait un lien avec Lacey, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Emma se leva et alla chercher les dossiers des personnes disparues. Storybrooke était une petite ville, cela devrait aller vite, pensa-t-elle. Elle posa les dossiers sur son bureau et commença à les éplucher.

Au bout d'une heure, elle tomba sur le dossier de Lacey French. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, pensa Emma. Il n'y avait aucune photo. Emma lut attentivement le dossier. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Lacey était la fille de Moe French et avait disparu du jour au lendemain il y a trois ans. Emma se souvenait très bien de Moe French, l'homme que monsieur Gold aurait pu tuer si elle n'était pas intervenue. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Lacey, se demanda Emma. Que faisait-elle à l'hôpital et que venait faire Regina dans cette histoire ? Emma se leva et sortit de son bureau. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle devait prévenir Moe qu'elle avait retrouvé sa fille.

**~00~**

Emma sa gara devant la boutique de Moe et sortit de sa voiture. Elle se dirigea vers boutique et y entra. Le docteur Whale passa à côté d'elle, la saluant et sortit en tenant un gros bouquet de fleurs à la main. Probablement pour une nouvelle conquête qu'il allait tenter se séduire. Elle avança vers le comptoir et se fit accueillir par Moe qui lui sourit. Il avait l'air de s'être parfaitement remis des blessures que lui avait infligé monsieur Gold.

« Shérif Swan, dit Moe. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Emma inspira profondément. Il devait savoir la vérité.

« En fait, répondit Emma, je suis venue parler de votre fille. Y a-t-il un endroit où l'on pourrait parler tranquillement. »

Le sourire de Moe s'estompa et la tristesse s'installa dans son regard. Il lui demanda de la suivre et ils allèrent dans l'arrière boutique. Moe s'assit à la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et invita Emma à en faire de même. Emma l'observa sans rien dire. Elle se doutait que cela devait être difficile pour lui. Moe attendit quelques secondes et soupira profondément.

« Vous savez shérif, ma fille a disparu il y a maintenant trois ans. J'ai perdu tout espoir de la revoir un jour.

-Monsieur French, il y a du nouveau dans l'enquête sur sa disparition. »

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans le regard de Moe.

« Je pense avoir retrouvé votre fille.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé shérif ? »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Malheureusement, dit Emma, la jeune femme que j'ai retrouvé n'a plus aucun souvenir, à part son prénom. Mais tout me fait penser qu'il s'agit de votre fille. Je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi, pour confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de Lacey.

-S'il vous plait shérif. Si c'est Lacey, je dois savoir.

-Nous l'avons invité à passer la nuit à l'appartement. Elle est encore chez nous en ce moment. »

Emma lui demanda de la suivre et Moe accepta. Tous deux sortirent de la boutique, que le fleuriste ferma pour le reste de la journée, et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Emma. En entrant dans le véhicule, Emma vit monsieur Gold de l'autre côté du trottoir. Ce dernier regardait attentivement Moe. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à lui. Emma ferait tout pour protéger Moe et sa fille.

**~00~**

Moe et Emma arrivèrent à l'appartement de cette dernière au bout de quelques minutes. Ils montèrent à l'appartement, Emma ouvrit la porte et tous deux entrèrent. Lacey était assise dans le canapé, lisant le livre que Mary Margaret lui avait prêté. Elle était complètement absorbée par sa lecture et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Moe s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Lacey. »

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle observa Moe quelques instants, mais ne sembla pas le reconnaître. L'homme s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu me reconnais ? »

Lacey le regarda, réfléchissant qui pouvait bien être cet homme, lorsque soudain, une lueur éclaira son visage.

« Papa. »

Moe prit sa fille dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Emma sortit de l'appartement pour les laisser seuls.

**~00~**

Emma se gara devant le bureau du shérif et vit que Regina était entrain de l'attendre. À peine Emma était sortit de sa voiture que la maire se précipita vers elle.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite, dit Emma.

-Avez-vous réussi à retrouver notre patiente ?

-Effectivement, je l'ai retrouvé. »

Regina sourit.

« Parfait, je vais tout de suite prévenir l'hôpital. »

Regina sortit son téléphone de son sac et commença à s'en aller, mais Emma l'interpella.

« Attendez ! Il se trouve que notre inconnue est la fille de Moe French, Lacey French. J'ai averti son père.

-Que dîtes-vous shérif ?

-Moe est avec elle et je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord pour que sa fille soit de nouveau enfermée. »

Le visage de Regina se durcit et elle ne put cacher la colère qu'elle ressentait.

« Cette jeune femme est malade. Elle représente un danger pour elle-même ainsi que pour les autres. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous saisissiez.

-Je saisis très bien. J'ai passé du temps avec Lacey et je peux vous jurer qu'elle n'est pas malade. Tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de retrouver une vie normale. »

Regina plissa les yeux. Emma voyait bien que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Très bien, dit la maire. J'espère que vous ne faîtes pas erreur. »

Regina partit, furieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que Lacey reste avec son père la mettait dans un état pareil ? Il était hors de question que Lacey se fasse de nouveau enfermer. Emma ferait tout pour empêcher ça.

**~00~**

Cela faisait une semaine que Lacey s'était échappée de l'hôpital et elle essayait maintenant de retrouver une vie normale. Elle était retournée vivre avec son père et ses souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir petit à petit. Elle se souvenait de son enfance, de ses années de lycée. Des journée passées dans la boutique de son père, à l'aider. Mais il restait toujours ce voile noir sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois ans. Pourtant tout ceci lui semblait faux. C'était comme si elle avait les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait parlé de ça à personne. Après tout, à quoi cela servirait-il. Son père serait simplement plus inquiet pour elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Lacey avait quand même réussit à le convaincre qu'elle pouvait sortir seule et elle avait décidé d'explorer la ville. Les rues dans lesquelles elle passait lui étaient à la fois si familières et étrangères. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Elle avait passé la matinée à aller dans les différentes boutiques de la ville. Elle passa ensuite devant une boutique qui l'intrigua. Elle s'arrêta devant et regarda à travers la vitrine, mais il faisait beaucoup trop sombre. Elle ouvrit la porte et la clochette retentit. Il n'y avait personne au comptoir et elle profita pour regarder les différents objets sur les étagères. Elle trouva sur une table différents livres étalés. Elle en attrapa un et commença à le lire.

**~00~**

Monsieur Gold posa sa cane et s'assit à la table dans son arrière boutique. Il ouvrit son livre de compte et commença à écrire. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était de se changer les idées. Dommage qu'il n'avait plus son rouet, cela lui aurait permis d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant avec August. Il avait été tellement persuadé d'avoir retrouvé son fils. Il était prêt à réparer ses erreurs, à ne plus être le Ténébreux. Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Baelfire une seconde fois. Il entendit la clochette de sa boutique retentir et soupira. Il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être. Après tout, il avait récupéré tous les loyers et les deux seules personnes à oser mettre les pieds dans sa boutique étaient Emma et Regina. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais la personne ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait ni du shérif, ni du maire, elles auraient signalé leur présence depuis longtemps. Il prit sa cane, se leva et se dirigea vers sa boutique. Il y trouva une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, lui tournant le dos et entrain de lire un livre. Gold soupira. Il détestait vraiment ce genre de client qui se croyait dans une bibliothèque et qui au final n'achetait rien. Il se plaça derrière la jeune femme et signala sa présence.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et reposa le livre.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'ai commencé à lire la première page et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. »

Elle se retourna et Gold crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une illusion. Mais pourtant, ces yeux bleus, cette chevelure châtain, ce teint blanc. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Belle. Il avança lentement vers elle et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle était réelle. Pendant toutes ces années, il l'avait cru morte, il avait cru Regina. Il se maudissait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour croire ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Belle ! »

La jeune femme le regarda inquiète.

« Non, je m'appelle Lacey. »

Gold retira sa main. Lacey, bien sûr. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Dans ce monde-ci, elle n'était plus la femme qu'il aimait.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Gold ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre à Storybrooke, mais certaines chose ne changeraient jamais.

« Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Lacey l'observa quelques instants.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ?

-Non, on ne se connait pas. »

Lacey acquiesça, déçue.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et entrouvrit la porte avant de se tourner.

« À bientôt. »

Elle sourit et sortit de la boutique. Monsieur Gold resta debout plusieurs minutes à regarder la porte et en serrant sa cane de toutes ses forces. Elle est vivante, pensa-t-il, ayant presque peur d'avoir imaginé toute la scène. Elle est vivante.

**~00~**

Lacey se leva et se prépara pour cette nouvelle journée. Son père était parti travailler depuis une heure et elle se retrouvait seule chez elle. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se remémorer la rencontre avec cet homme. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, pourtant, elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Elle avait demandé à son père s'il le connaissait. Il avait l'air si effrayé et lui avait demandé pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. La seule réponse qu'elle avait eu était qu'il était un homme dangereux et que jamais elle ne devait s'approcher de lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'elle avait eu en le rencontrant.

Lacey prit le livre qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse du salon et sortit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule chez elle. Elle marcha un moment dans les rues de Storybrooke et décida de s'arrêter chez Granny. Au loin, elle vit l'homme de la boutique d'antiquité et lui fit un signe de la main. Il lui répondit simplement en hochant la tête et continua son chemin. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans le café. Elle s'installa à une table, ouvrit son livre et commença à le lire jusqu'à ce que Ruby vienne prendre sa commande. Lorsque cette dernière revient la servir, Lacey se décida à lui poser des questions sur cet homme. Après tout, si son père ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle trouvera elle-même les réponses. Elle avait déjà parlé avec la jeune serveuse quelques fois et savait qu'elle serait la meilleure personne pour la renseigner.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Ruby acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu connais l'homme de la boutique d'antiquités ? »

Ruby pâlit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Monsieur Gold ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Monsieur Gold, c'était son nom.

« Simple curiosité, répondit Lacey.

-Est-ce que tu lui dois de l'argent ? »

Lacey secoua négativement la tête et Ruby semblait un peu plus rassurée.

« Surtout ne t'approche pas de lui, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, Gold est un vrai monstre. »

Ruby laissa Lacey lorsqu'un autre client l'appela pour passer commande. Lacey était perdue dans ses pensées. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on la mettait en garde contre monsieur Gold. Elle était sûre que si elle demandait à une autre personne, elle aurait certainement la même réponse. Peut-être avaient-ils raison et qu'elle devait se méfier. Mais de là à dire qu'il était un monstre. Elle n'était pas du genre à écouter les ragots et préférer se forger sa propre opinion. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que monsieur Gold était différent de ce qu'il voulait montrer.

**~00~**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Lacey avait installé une routine. Chaque jour, elle aidait son père à la boutique et l'après-midi, quand il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle sortait, prétextant aller explorer la ville ou aller voir Ruby, alors qu'elle allait à la boutique de monsieur Gold. Il avait été surpris la première fois qu'elle était retournée dans sa boutique, mais les jours qui suivirent il avait l'air heureux de la revoir. Il la laissait déambuler dans sa boutique, lire les livres anciens qui s'y trouvaient. Elle s'était même proposée à l'aider à ranger. Elle aimait passer du temps là-bas et être avec lui lui semblait familier, comme si se n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi. Comme tous les après-midis, Lacey était à la boutique, assise derrière le comptoir, lisant le livre que monsieur Gold lui avait prêté tandis qu'il finissait l'inventaire. Par moment, elle le voyait jeter des coups d'œil vers elle, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas et elle aimait cette ambiance apaisante qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec lui. Elle referma le livre et toucha avec le bout des doigts les lettres dorées sur la couverture : _La Belle et la bête_.

« Le livre ne vous plait pas ? »

Lacey leva le regard vers monsieur Gold qui avançait vers elle.

« Si, c'est une belle histoire. Mais j'aurais cru qu'elle se déroulerait autrement. »

Monsieur Gold était maintenant près d'elle. Il prit le livre dans ses mains et feuilleta quelques pages en souriant. Le cœur de Lacey se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de faire reprendre à son cœur un rythme régulier. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était près d'elle et qu'ils discutaient de littérature. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un garçon d'une dizaine d'année entrer.

« Henry, dit monsieur Gold en se dirigeant vers le garçon. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Henry regarda partout autour de lui avant de répondre.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère et je voudrais lui acheter quelque chose. »

Monsieur Gold lui montra alors les différents objets à vendre que Henry regardait attentivement. Lacey se leva.

« Il est temps que j'y aille, dit-elle. Merci pour le livre. »

Monsieur Gold acquiesça, ayant l'air déçu de la voir partir aussi vite. Elle le salua, lança un sourire à Henry qui lui répondit et sortit de la boutique.

**~00~**

Emma ouvrit la porte du café de Granny et y entra. Elle vit Henry assit à une table, plonger dans son livre de conte, une tasse de chocolat fumante devant lui. Elle alla le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui.

« Hey ! Salua Emma. »

Henry leva la tête, lui répondit avec un sourire et retourna à la lecture de son livre.

« Alors, dit Emma. Où en est-on avec l'opération Cobra ? »

Cette question fit sourire Henry. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne croyait pas au sort, au moins, elle s'intéressait à lui. Il regarda nouveau dans son livre, fronçant les sourcils.

« J'essaye de découvrir qui est mademoiselle French, mais le livre ne parle d'aucune prisonnière. »

Il feuilleta quelques pages et regarda à nouveau Emma.

« C'est comme pour monsieur Gold, je ne sais toujours pas qui il est. Si seulement il y avait des indices, comme la bague de mademoiselle Blanchard. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'elle était Blanche Neige. »

Emma réfléchit. Elle ne croyait peut-être pas à toutes ces histoires de conte, mais si l'opération Cobra lui permettait de passer du temps avec son fils, alors elle l'aiderait.

« Peut-être sa cane.

-Non, c'est quelque chose de plus personnel, à laquelle il tient. J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose dans sa boutique, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Tu te souviens de ce que monsieur French lui avait volé ? »

À vrai dire, se remémora Emma, ce n'était que des objets sans importance, même monsieur Gold avait l'air de s'en désintéresser. Et puis, elle se souvenue. Lorsqu'il avait été arrêté, il avait une tasse avec lui. Ça ne pouvait être que Regina qui lui avait donné quand elle était restée seule avec lui. Il tenait délicatement cette tasse dans ses mains et la regardait comme le plus précieux des trésors. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu agir comme ça. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'était cette tasse, il lui avait répondu avec mépris de s'occuper de ses affaires.

« Une tasse, dit Emma. Ça pourrait être ça ?

-Une tasse ? Demanda Henry. Une tasse blanche ébréchée ?

-Elle était plutôt cassée, il manquait un morceau. »

Henry tourna les pages de son livre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'histoire qui l'intéressait et se mit à sourire.

« Je sais qui ils sont ! Monsieur Gold est Rumplestiltskin et mademoiselle French est Belle de _La Belle et la Bête_. C'est le véritable amour de Rumplestiltskin.

-Je croyais que Belle tombait amoureuse de la bête.

-Dans l'autre monde Rumplestiltskin et la bête ne font qu'un. Regarde. »

Il tourna le livre vers Emma et lui montra un dessin de Rumplestiltskin offrant une rose à Belle. Une chose était sûre, elle ne voyait aucune ressemblance entre monsieur Gold et Lacey. Elle reporta son regard vers Henry qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Pourtant, dit-il, à la fin de l'histoire, la reine annonce à Rumplestiltskin que Belle s'est jetée d'en haut d'une tour après être rentrée chez elle. Si elle est morte, elle ne devrait pas se trouver à Storybrooke.

-Alors peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de Lacey. »

Henry écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce que cette histoire cachait.

« La reine ! S'exclama-t-il. Elle a menti à Rumplestiltskin en lui racontant que Belle s'était tuée alors qu'elle la gardait prisonnière. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi mademoiselle French était enfermée à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi est-ce que la reine aurait fait ça ?

-Pour ne pas que Rumplestiltskin ait sa fin heureuse. »

Henry semblait fier de sa théorie. Il était vraiment persuadé que Lacey faisait partie de l'histoire de_ La Belle et la Bête_. Et à vrai dire, Emma avait beaucoup de mal à croire que monsieur Gold puisse un jour se transformer en prince. Il ne fallait pas que Henry parle de cette histoire à Lacey. Cette pauvre fille venait à peine de retrouver une vie normale.

« Tu es sûre ? Demanda Emma. Si ça se trouve, la reine n'a pas menti.

-Elle a menti. C'est pour ça que j'ai vu monsieur Gold et mademoiselle French ensemble. »

Emma se redressa, coupant Henry dans ses explications.

« Quand est-ce que tu les as vu ensemble ?

-Hier, à la boutique de monsieur Gold.

-Et que faisaient-ils ? »

Le jeune garçon la regarda surpris, se demandant pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça.

« Henry, c'est sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

-Ils parlaient. »

Ce n'est pas bon, pensa Emma. Et si Gold se servait de Lacey pour atteindre son père. Il détestait cet homme. Il a même faillit le tuer ! C'est alors que quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Elle se souvenait de ce que Gold avait dit à Moe :

_« Elle ne reviendra pas et c'est votre faute ! »_

Est-ce qu'il parlait de Lacey ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il s'en était pris aussi violemment à Moe ? Parce qu'il croyait qu'il avait fait du mal à sa fille. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait et que Gold cherchait seulement à moyen d'atteindre Moe. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

**~00~**

Emma entra chez le fleuriste. Elle y vit Lacey, assise derrière le comptoir et entrain de lire un livre. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le shérif. Elle lui sourit, referma son livre et se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Emma, je peux t'aider ?

-Je suis juste venue voir comment ça allait.

-Je vais bien, merci. »

Emma s'approcha et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Apparemment, Moe n'était pas là. Tant mieux, pensa le shérif, comme ça elle pouvait lui poser tranquillement des questions.

« Tu arrives à te faire à la vie à Storybrooke.

-Oui, j'ai pris mes marques.

-Et tu as fait des rencontres ? »

Lacey acquiesça.

« Je parle souvent avec Ruby quand je vais au café.

-Et tu n'as pas parlé avec monsieur Gold ? »

L'expression de Lacey se figea à peine une seconde, avant de se reprendre.

« Henry m'a dit qu'il vous avez vu.

-Henry ? Le petit garçon que j'ai croisé ? »

Emma acquiesça, attendant que Lacey continue.

« J'ai été à la boutique de monsieur Gold pour acheter de vieux livres qu'il avait.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu lui as juste acheté des livres ?

-Oui. »

Emma soupira. Lacey venait de lui mentir, elle en était sûre.

« Lacey, je sais quand les gens mentent et tu es entrain de me mentir. »

Lacey regarda ses mains quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Emma.

« Je n'ai pas juste acheté des livres. J'aime bien passer du temps dans sa boutique. On parle de littérature, il m'explique l'histoire des objets qu'il vend. Des fois je l'aide aussi.

-Lacey, je commence à connaître monsieur Gold et crois-moi, ce que l'on raconte sur lui n'est pas tout à fait faux. »

Lacey commença à s'énerver. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter ce que pouvait penser les autres. Elle savait qui était vraiment monsieur Gold et ça lui suffisait.

« J'en sais suffisamment sur lui pour me faire ma propre opinion. J'aime parler avec lui, il me fait rire et c'est l'une des rares personnes dans cette ville à ne pas me regarder comme si j'étais folle. Maintenant Emma, si tu n'as rien à acheter, tu peux sortir. »

Emma acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers Lacey.

« Fais quand même attention à toi. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la boutique.

**~00~**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Regina avait remarqué leur petit manège. Elle observa Lacey alors que celle-ci sortait de la boutique de monsieur Gold pour se diriger vers le café de Granny et se mit à sourire. Bien sûr, elle avait été furieuse lorsque Lacey s'était échappée de l'hôpital, ceci ne faisait pas du tout parti de ses plans et elle détestait que tout ne se passe pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Mais une chose était sûre, dans ce monde-ci où dans l'autre, elle ferait tout pour que Rumplestiltskin n'ait pas sa fin heureuse. Regina reprit son chemin jusqu'à la boutique de Moe. Il était maintenant temps qu'elle s'en mêle. Elle vit le fleuriste sortir de sa boutique et charger plusieurs bouquets dans sa camionnette.

« Moe ! Appela-t-elle. »

Celui-ci lui sourit timidement et la salua, tout en continuant de charger sa camionnette.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de vous et de votre fille. Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il c'est passé. Si j'avais su que Lacey était votre fille, j'aurais tout fait pour que tout se passe autrement.

-L'important, c'est que Lacey soit rentrée et que nous pouvons continuer à vivre comme avant. »

Regina acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, mais je m'inquiète pour elle. »

Moe s'arrêta de travailla et fixa la femme devant lui.

« Comment ça ?

-Cela fait plusieurs jours que je la vois aller dans la boutique de monsieur Gold et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle. Après ce qu'il vous a fait. »

Moe passa sa main dans les cheveux, de plus en plus inquiet.

« J'ai voulu vous avertir.

-Oui, vous avez bien fait. Je vais parler avec Lacey. Merci Regina. »

Regina lui dit au revoir et partit en direction de la mairie, un immense sourire au lèvres.

**~00~**

Lacey ouvrit la porte de chez elle et entra. Elle venait de passer une nouvelle après-midi dans la boutique de monsieur Gold à l'aider. À part Emma, personne ne semblait au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Et à vrai dire, elle préférait que cela reste ainsi. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'inquiéter son père pour quelque chose qui avait si peu d'importance et elle n'avait aucune envie non plus que les habitant de la ville se mêle de sa vie. Elle alla monter dans sa chambre quand son père l'appela.

« Lacey. »

La jeune femme se retourna et le vit arriver du salon. C'était étrange, il lui avait dit qu'il allait rentrer plus tard.

« Papa, je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'attendais. Viens avec moi s'il te plait. »

Il se dirigea vers le salon et Lacey le suivit. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'exécuta, se demanda pourquoi son père arborait cette expression aussi grave.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Moe resta silencieux quelques secondes, faisant les cents pas. Il se plaça devant sa fille et finit par lui dire :

« J'ai appris que tu passais beaucoup de temps dans la boutique de Gold. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Lacey écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Elle décida de lui dire la vérité, cela ne savait plus à rien de lui mentir, en plus, elle n'avait jamais était très douée.

« C'est vrai. »

Moe soupira et la regarda inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'il t'oblige à faire quoi que se soit ? Tu peux tout me dire, on ira parler au shérif, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pourra rien te faire.

-Il ne m'oblige à rien. J'aime passer du temps là-bas. »

Le visage de Moe se décomposa.

« As-tu perdu la tête. Il est dangereux Lacey, il est hors de question que tu continues à aller là-bas.

-Comment peux-tu le juger ainsi, tu ne le connais pas.

-Crois-moi, j'en connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui. »

Lacey se leva d'un bond du canapé. Pourquoi son père refusait de voir la vérité sur monsieur Gold. Qu'il n'était pas le monstre que la ville décrivait.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu le détestes à ce point ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Moe se figea et fixa Lacey.

« Il m'a agressé. Si le shérif Swan n'était pas arrivée à temps, il m'aurait tué. À cause de lui, je suis resté plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. »

Le visage de Lacey se décomposa, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Parce qu'il est dangereux. »

Moe s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit les mains.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Mais Lacey ne l'écoutait plus. Elle retira ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il faut que je lui parle, dit Lacey.

-Lacey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lacey ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de chez elle. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à la boutique de Monsieur Gold. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache si son père disait la vérité. Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être adonné à un tel acte de violence gratuitement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir, ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. Elle arriva enfin devant la boutique de monsieur Gold et ouvrit violemment la porte. Comme à son habitude, la boutique était vide. Monsieur Gold arriva de l'arrière boutique et semblait surpris de la voir.

« Lacey ?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle. »

Le visage de Monsieur Gold se referma. Il ne montrait plus aucune émotion.

« Quoi donc très chère ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous avez agressé mon père. »

Les yeux de monsieur Gold se plissèrent. Ses mains serraient sa cane de plus en plus fort.

« Alors ? Insista Lacey.

-Il me semble que vous connaissez déjà la réponse. »

Lacey avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle avait refusé de croire ce que les habitants de la ville pouvaient dire sur lui. Elle avait même pris sa défense face à son père. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trompée, qu'il s'était moqué d'elle depuis le début. Elle sentait une immense colère.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Monsieur Gold était de plus en plus furieux. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, mais son regard devint noir.

« Parce qu'il m'a volé.

-Et pour ça, vous l'avez envoyé à l'hôpital ?

-Il m'a volé ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

Lacey ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, ne voulant plus l'écouter.

« Je ne veux plus vous revoir ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Elle quitta la boutique aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Monsieur Gold était furieux. Il leva sa cane et détruisit toutes les vitrines de sa boutique. Il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la colère diminue. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Belle, elle, l'aurait écouté. Elle ne l'aurait pas jugé comme venait de le faire Lacey. Il s'arrêta de frapper, à bout de force. Des morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés partout autour de lui.

**~00~**

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Lacey avait passé ses derniers jours à éviter monsieur Gold. Elle se trouvait dans la boutique de son père, préparant un bouquet que Ruby avait commandé pour l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que lui avait dit monsieur Gold. « Il m'a volé ce que j'ai de plus précieux. » Qu'est-ce que son père avait bien pu lui voler pour que monsieur Gold soit furieux à ce point ? Moe sortit de l'arrière boutique, un immense bouquet dans les mains, une commande qu'il devait livrer.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Moe. »

Lacey sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était entrain de fixer son père.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Moe acquiesça. Lacey se tut quelques secondes, hésitante, avant de se lancer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as volé à monsieur Gold ? »

Moe posa le bouquet sur le comptoir et perdit son sourire.

« Je croyais que la question était réglée. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-S'il te plait, réponds-moi. »

Moe se passa les mains sur le visage et était de plus en plus nerveux.

« C'est le maire Mills. Elle voulait que je rentre chez lui et que je lui vole quelque chose. »

Un frisson d'angoisse traversa Lacey lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du maire.

« J'étais désespéré. Gold m'avait tout pris, je ne pouvais plus travailler. Alors je lui ai ramené plusieurs objets, mais elle ne voulait en garder qu'un. C'était une tasse blanche cassée. »

Une tasse blanche cassée. Une image passa alors dans l'esprit de Lacey. Elle se voyait dans une magnifique robe jaune, ramassant une tasse blanche sur laquelle un morceau venait de se casser. Elle leva les yeux vert un homme à la peau dorée et verte. Il l'observait, assis au bout d'une grande table.

_« Je suis désolée, je l'ai ébréchée. Mais c'est à peine si ça se voit, lui avait-elle dit en espérant qu'il ne se mette pas en colère._

_-Ce n'est qu'une simple tasse. »_

Cette image n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais cela la perturbait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Maintenant cette histoire est close, dit Moe. »

Il attrapa le bouquet et sortit de la boutique pour commencer ses livraisons. Lacey resta un moment sans bouger, réfléchissant à cette image qui lui restait en mémoire. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cet homme était monsieur Gold. Elle en était sûre. Elle sortit, ferma la boutique et se dirigea vers celle de monsieur Gold. Il fallait qu'elle le voit. Lui seul avait les réponses à ses questions. Elle arriva devant sa boutique et y entra. Il se trouvait derrière le comptoir et réparait une vieille horloge. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Lacey. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. »

Lacey s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai parlé avec mon père du cambriolage. Il m'a dit pour la tasse cassée. »

Monsieur Gold resta impassible, ce qui rendit Lacey un peu plus nerveuse.

« Je voudrais voir cette tasse.

-Et pourquoi ça très chère ?

-Quand mon père m'a parlé de cette tasse, j'ai... J'ai eu une sorte de flash. C'était comme un souvenir. »

Monsieur Gold écarquilla les yeux. Il devait probablement la prendre pour une folle maintenant, pensa-t-elle, comme la plupart des habitants de la ville. Mais il lui demanda d'attendre et alla dans l'arrière boutique. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, une tasse blanche à laquelle il manquait un morceau, à la main. Il la lui tendit et la regarda comme s'il espérait quelque chose. Elle prit délicatement la tasse dans ses mains et passa son pouce sur la partie cassée. C'est alors que cette étrange sensation recommença. Mais cette fois-ci, plusieurs images défilèrent dans son esprit.

_Lacey se trouvait dans une grande salle. Le genre de salle que l'on pouvait trouver dans un château. Avec elle se trouvait son père, un autre homme brun et une créature à la peau doré et habillée de cuire. La créature s'adressa à elle avec un sourire._

_« C'est pour toujours, très chère. »_

_C'est alors que tout lui revint. Il s'agissait de Rumplestiltskin, le Ténébreux, l'être le plus craint au monde et elle avait promis de le suivre pour toujours pour sauver son village. Dans ce monde ci, elle n'était plus Lacey French, mais Belle, fille du Seigneur Maurice. _

_Elle se revoyait au château des ténèbres, agenouillée, ramassant la tasse qu'elle venait de faire tomber, effrayée pour la première fois de ce que Rumplestiltskin pouvait lui faire._

_« Je suis désolée, je l'ai ébréchée. Mais c'est à peine si ça se voit._

_-Ce n'est qu'une simple tasse. »_

_Il avait l'air surpris de sa réaction, comme si elle n'aurait pas dû avoir peur pour quelque chose qui avait si peu d'importance. Mais depuis ce jour, Rumplestiltskin insistait pour boire son thé dans cette tasse ébréchée._

_Les images défilèrent de plus en plus vite. Elle revivait toute sa vie en à peine quelques secondes._

_« Dîtes, pourquoi passez-vous tant de temps sur votre rouet ?_

_-J'aime faire tourner la roue, ça m'aide à oublier._

_-Oubliez quoi ?_

_-Je crois que ça a marché. »_

_« Je crois que vous vous sentiez seul. N'importe quel homme se sentirait seul._

_-Mais je ne suis pas un homme. »_

_« C'est un amour véritable ! Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ?_

_-Parce que personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer ! »_

_« Tout ce qu'il vous restera, c'est un grand vide dans votre cœur et une tasse ébréchée. »_

Elle regarda l'homme devant elle. C'était bien lui. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Rumplestiltskin. Je me souviens.

-Belle. »

Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que c'était réelle. Belle était bien là et elle se souvenait de lui, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle ne le regardait plus comme un étranger. Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il pouvait, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle. »

Rumplestiltskin s'écarta un peu et lui caressa la joue.

« Je t'aime aussi. Belle, je suis désolé pour se qu'il s'est passé. »

Il était tellement désolé. Si seulement il l'avait écouté, s'il n'avait pas laissé la colère l'envahir, il aurait pu la protéger de Regina.

« Je sais Rumplestiltskin. Je sais. »

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et tous deux s'embrassèrent. Plus rien maintenant ne pourra les empêcher d'être ensemble, ni la magie, ni Regina. Et bientôt, le sort sera rompu et il pourra enfin retrouver Baelfire avec Belle à ses côté. Il avait enfin sa fin heureuse.

_**Fin**_


End file.
